sadness
by maplekat
Summary: canada goes missing and germany is the only one who knows who he is and who he is
1. Chapter 1

A few mouth after canadas was going tgrough an old box and saw something about his little birdie so you went to go ask your brother.  
"Bruder do you where canada is?"  
"Nien I haven't seen him since the party"  
"What party this party?!" Prussia hands germany a picture.  
"Nien and where did you find that"  
"I found it in a box in the attic. This picture looks kinda new"  
"Nien it's from along time ago"  
"Bruder your lieing and I know it tell me where he is"  
"I told you I don't know"  
This argument goes on for another 20 minutes before germany gets annoyed.  
"Get in the car if you really want to see canada"  
Prussia and germany get in the car germany drives to a house in the middle of the woods.  
"Are you really sure you want to see him"  
"I'm sure I love him"  
"You forgot about him and you say you love him"  
"I never forgot him I just thought he didn't want to come over that's all"  
"Fine if your that sure" Germany hands prussia a key "he's in the house go on go"  
Prussia gets out of the car and walks to the font door of the house and opens the door  
"Birdie are you here" prussia goes through all the rooms yelling that until he comes to a red door on the second floor and opens it  
"Birdie?!"  
Canada was facing the wall  
"Birdie are you…."  
Prussia got cutoff by canada  
"You forgot me"  
"No I didn't"  
"Yes you did your brother was the only one who came to help me and is the only one who comes and sees me "  
"I never forgot you I love you"  
"you say that but you didn't come and save me and you never whent looking for me"  
Canada holds back tears  
"You should forget about me if you haven't already"  
"Why would you say that"  
"Just forget about me" Canada runs out of the roon into another and locks the door.  
Prussia runs after him and banging on the door  
"Birdie please I love"


	2. Chapter 2

Canada walks in to germanys house were he sees prussia holding a gun to his brothers head "im sorry brude" he than puts the gun to his head.  
Dont do it canada yells as he runs in the room. Im so sorry birdie but no one knows who I am anymore. Prussia starts to pull the trigger when he goes flying backwords onto the floor with a body ontop of him. Prussia please who cares if no one knows who you are it only matters that the people who care and love you know so please dont do it. Canada says while he sobbes on top of prussia on the floor. Birdie im sorry but no one cares. Prussia gets cut off be canada kissing him on the lips. Prussia I love you so please dont leave me and if you left I dont know what I would do if you did. Canada still sobbing kisses prussia again. Im sorry I never knew you felt that way. Your hopeless im telling you. Canada said with a light laugh. Dont tease me. Prussia said as he got up off his back and through the gun on ths couch and pushed canada on his back and kissed him. (He put it on safety dont worry)


	3. Chapter 3

So Canada was walking home from a bad day at work, when he decided to go to a bar. However, he didn't relize that he was going to get himself really drunk. So he called his brother, America, to come pick him up, but he couldn't. After a wile, when he wasn't so drunk, a nice looking guy came up to him and asked him to dance with him. Canada would have said no, but the man was persistant. So Canada finally said yes, and they started to dance. The man then told him that his name was Prussia. As soon as he said that, Canada fell in love, but he thought he was still drunk, so he let Prussia take him home. Prussia ended up staying the night. The next morning, Canada forgot everything that happend last night, and when he asked his brother, he said, "You got drunk and you fell in love." Canada and America were arguing for at least 20 minutes before Canada went back into his room. And then he remembered that the man in his bed was cute, kind, and nice. So he told himself to give him a try. And so he did.  
*time laps*  
After a few weeks canada let prussia live with him and the nights started to get longer because of all the things they did. Canada never regretting falling in love with the silver haired man.


End file.
